


of grilled cheese & pillow forts

by belizafryler (embracedself)



Series: SuperCorp [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Imagine your OTP, otp prompt, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/embracedself/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Lena had a bad day. Kara is not about to let that ruin their night.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: SuperCorp [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062236
Comments: 2
Kudos: 63





	of grilled cheese & pillow forts

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by: [ this post ](https://senpiecakes.tumblr.com/post/613514084742316032/person-a-how-was-youre-day-person-b-terrible)
> 
> if you enjoyed this fic please sponsor my brand of bullshitting my way through my twenties writing fanfic!
> 
> aka.....
> 
> _[ get access to new stuff here! ](https://www.patreon.com/embracedself) _

[text to: lena bean] How was your day?

Kara sent the text absently as she went about preparing dinner for the two of them, the expansive kitchen in Lena's apartment suited her better than the small and cramped one in her own apartment.

[text from: lena bean] Terrible. I hate it. I hate the world.

Kara froze, puzzled as she looked down at her phone. She wasn't sure what to do with that response for a hot minute, before she finally replied:

[text to: lena bean] *tips hat* well ma'am, we don't deal well with negativity around these parts! come home. dinner is almost ready, and i'll have a bath for you too, ok?

[text from: lena bean] You're the best, Kara Danvers. I'll be home in half an hour, okay? Love you.

[text to: lena bean] I'll be here. Love you too.

Once that was decided and the exchanges finished, Kara determinedly went to devoting herself to making a pillow fort in the living room.

The dinner was just being placed on the table, bath previously made, when Lena walked into the room, looking weary.

"Hey babe. Do you want to take a bath first? Wash the day off, maybe?" Kara called from the dining room.

"Great idea." Lena responded. "I'll give you your kiss when I finish scrubbing off this lipstick. I'm so tired of being the CEO today." She whined, walking towards the bathroom.

"Sounds like a plan; I'll be waiting." Kara replied with a smile. They met eyes as Lena flashed her a smile in reply, over her shoulder on the way to the bathroom.

A short time later, Lena emerged in a fluffy robe with wet hair and no make up on. "Hello love." She greeted, kissing Kara at last as she smiled tiredly.

"Hey." Kara replied, kissing back softly. "Come on, we can eat in the pillow fort I made." She suggested, grabbing the plates. "I made grilled cheese--- can you grab the tomato soup?" she requested.

"Sounds great, beautiful." Lena replied, doing as requested. "This smells delicious, Kara. Thank you." She added gratefully.

Kara smiled. "You're welcome. Like I said, m'lady, we don't do negativity 'round these parts." She affected a Southern accent, giggling.

Lena rolled her eyes. She couldn't deny though, that she loved this 'cowgirl' of hers. Together, the couple snuggled underneath the pillow fort watching Disney movies while eating their dinner for the rest of the night, exchanging kisses and laughing together.

Lena couldn't remember a better end to a sucky day.


End file.
